The golf short game requires a firm and consistent stroke for both chips and putts. It is essential to maintain the proper alignment throughout the stroke. It is equally important to contain the wrists. Otherwise, there is a strong tendency for the right arm to overpower the left causing a break-down of the left wrist (assuming a right-handed golfer). Various prior art training devices have tried in various ways to teach the proper form for putting and/or chipping so as to improve one's overall game.
Many prior art training devices attempt to instill the proper alignment of the forearms relative to the intended target throughout the stroke. Other devices align the elbows or shoulders. Still others contain the wrists to prevent opening or closing of the club head. In all cases, it universally desirable to create a "muscle memory" from continued use of the training device. This way, the golfer will continue to utilize the device-taught stroke even without the aid of the device.
Examples of existing putting and/or chipping training devices include that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,887 issued to Cable. The Cable '887 training device has a pair of arm restraints, each of which is located on opposite sides of a yoke. The arm restraints and the yoke are formed to maintain the forearm and elbow of one arm above the forearm and elbow of the other arm. Unfortunately, this arrangement fails to achieve the proper alignment of the forearms, elbows, and shoulders to the intended target without any unnecessary muscle force.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,516 issued to Bickler discloses a putting trainer which is especially adapted to maintain the proper alignment of the right arm with a putter. Unfortunately, that device is not readily adaptable for use in chipping shots, and it provides no restraint for the left wrist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,789 issued to Leitao discloses a chipping and putting trainer which includes a shaft and opposing loops which allow the shaft to be attached between the golfer's arms at the elbows. Like Bickler '516, the Leitao '789 device does not provide any wrist restraint.
None of the above-described prior art devices are capable of maintaining a full and proper alignment of the forearms, wrists and elbows relative to the intended target while still containing the wrists throughout the stroke. Hence, none of the above-described devices are capable of instilling a comprehensive "muscle memory" in the golfer.
The above-described and other known training devices also suffer from drawbacks relating to adjustment for golfers of different dimensions. For example, Leitao '789 provides only limited lateral adjustment of the spacing between the arm loops, and fails to provide any height or angular adjustment whatsoever.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there remains a need for a golf chip and putt training device which instills a complete "muscle memory" of all essential components of the stroke, and which provides for angular height adjustment and lateral adjustment to suit any golfer.